All Things Fabulous
by MoonFairyDoll
Summary: Written for Blam Week Days 4 & 5 – Their Future/Crossover AU. Glee/High School Musical Crossover. Sam & Blaine are married and have a pair of twins (Sharpay and Ryan). This basically a day-in-the-life of Sam, Blaine and their adult children.


**Warnings:** Past Klaine mention. (Very brief. Blink and you'll miss it.) Also Ryan/Chad pairing (oh, yes… I went there, hehehe.)  
**Summary:** Written for Blam Week Days 4 & 5 – Their Future/Crossover AU. Glee/High School Musical Crossover. Sam & Blaine are married and have a pair of twins (Sharpay and Ryan). This basically a day-in-the-life of Sam, Blaine and their adult children.  
**A/N:** This was inspired by a post on Tumblr I saw a while back; where Sharpay and Ryan were Blaine and Sam's kids. A little backstory: Kurt is friends with Blaine and Sam. Their kids refer to him as Uncle Kurt and he's a famous fashion designer. Rachel is also mentioned briefly within the story. She is referred to as Aunt Rachel and is a famous Broadway actress. Also, I realize that this story takes place in the future and I am _positive_ technology will have evolved substantially by then but please suspend belief for a little while, since I mention the technology we use today to communicate with each other. Then again… this _is_ an Alternate Universe, so… there's that. Hehehe. The title is of course from the High School Musical 2 song "Fabulous". (Unbeta'ed, so sorry for any errors.)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just the crazy thoughts in my head.

* * *

"Hey, Daddies!"

Sharpay's enthusiastic voice comes through the phone's speaker; making her fathers - Blaine and Sam - smile.

"Hi, honey!" Blaine says excitedly. It was one of the few times they were able to talk to their daughter since her big Broadway debut a few months ago. The play had been so successful that the theater company had been invited to perform at the Tony Awards that weekend and she was already being hailed as the most promising talent Broadway had ever seen. (Though her Aunt Rachel would surely argue that she was actually the second most promising talent; after her of course.)

"Hey, princess! Did you receive the flowers we sent you?"

"Oh my god, I did! Thank you daddy! But I _am_ kind of disappointed. Only _two_ dozen roses? Really? I thought you loved your little princess more than that!"

They could imagine the pout on her face as she spoke. Blaine simply rolled his eyes. He was used to their daughter's manipulation tactics, but his husband on the other hand felt anxious almost immediately.

"No, no, no, honey… of course we love you. We just didn't want to send all the flowers at the same time! You'll definitely be getting more on Sunday!"

Blaine laughs quietly. Sharpay always knew how to make Sam do whatever she wanted.

"Yay, thank you daddy! Anyway, I bet you can't guess what I'm doing right now?" Sharpay asks eagerly, but before either of her fathers can answer; she continues. "Uncle Kurt is giving the final touches to the gown he designed exclusively for me to wear on Sunday! Can you imagine? A Kurt Hummel original _and_ exclusive! I'll be the envy of everyone on the red carpet! It'll be fabulous!"

"Yes, super fabulous. Sharpay… honey, if you don't put down that phone I'll won't be done with the dress on time. Hey, Sam. Hey, Blaine." Kurt's voice comes through interrupting Sharpay's excited speech.

"Uncle Kurt!" She whines. "Okay, daddies… gotta go, see you Sunday! Say hi to Ryan for me, okay? Love you!"

She hangs up leaving her fathers speechless.

Blaine is the first to break the silence when he bursts out laughing. "Oh my god! That girl! I swear!" He gets up from where he was sitting next to his husband on the couch and makes his way towards the kitchen; leaving a dumbstruck Sam in the living room.

Sam suddenly realizes Blaine isn't there anymore and goes after him.

"Is it me or is our daughter sometimes a bit…?" He asks once he reaches Blaine in the kitchen.

"Too much?" Blaine laughs at his husband as he fixes himself a cup of tea. "Yeah, but that's your fault for spoiling her rotten. Tea?"

Sam frowns and shakes his head. "No, thanks. And don't talk about spoiling our kids like you didn't take any part in that." Sam scolds his husband playfully. "What time did Ryan say he'd call?"

Blaine sighs and looks at the clock. "I think he said nine, nine-thirty. What do you think the big news is?"

"I don't know; coming from our son… it could be anything."

Blaine laughs once more. "That's for sure!"

Blaine sits at the kitchen table to drink his tea. Sam stands behind him, places his hands on his husband's shoulders and kisses the top of his head softly; taking in his unique scent. He smells like raspberries; a scent that he would always associate with Blaine - no matter what.

"You're gonna send her more flowers, aren't you?" Blaine questions as he closes his eyes and melts into Sam's touch.

Sam chuckles gently as he replies; "You know I am."

"Like I said… spoiled rotten."

"Says the guy that bought her _the_ most expensive tutu and slippers in the history of ballet." Sam quips.

"She looked adorable."

"She was four, Blaine."

"She looked like an angel!"

"She wore them once!"

Blaine laughs and concedes; "Alright, alright… so we both spoiled them. But you have to admit they are _the_ most perfect kids in the whole world."

"Oh, they definitely are. I'm gonna go take a shower. Meet you upstairs?"

"Sure… I'll be right up, just let me finish my tea."

Sam makes his way upstairs and Blaine sits calmly holding the warm tea cup in his hands.

He had everything he had ever dreamed of and then some.

If someone had told him back in high school that he would end up falling in love with (and subsequently marrying) Sam Evans; he would have laughed in their face. Kurt had been his first love, but they broke up shortly after Kurt left for college during Blaine's senior year in high school. Sam had been there through such a tough time and they slowly became best friends. By the end of their senior year; they had inadvertently fallen in love with each other and the rest was – as they say – history.

They married when they turned twenty-three and had the twins (Ryan and Sharpay) when they were twenty-five. Brittany had been their surrogate and they had decided that Sam would be the biological father.

They lived mainly in New York while they raised their children and followed their dreams. Blaine was an award winning actor and singer; while Sam found that his true passion was song-writing and producing. His songs were performed by famous singers around the world and he had _also_ won several awards for his work.

Blaine was now semi-retired - he had just finished a very successful run as Billy Flynn in the most recent Broadway revival of Chicago - and Sam continued to produce music from their in-home studio.

Their daughter Sharpay was fast becoming a star in her own right with her recent Broadway success and her own solo album in the works. As for their son Ryan; he was currently travelling around the world as a solo artist thanks to his sold-out tour.

Blaine smiles proudly as he appreciates how truly blessed he was.

Soft footsteps interrupt his thoughts and he looks up to see his gorgeous husband entering the kitchen. He was freshly showered and wearing a white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. He took his time to appreciate his husband's figure. Even after all these years Sam's beautiful features never ceased to amaze him.

Sam smiles and asks; "Is everything okay?"

Blaine gets up from his where he was sitting – tea now forgotten - approaches Sam slowly and wraps his arms around him.

"Everything's fine, Sam. I was just wondering how I got so lucky."

Sam kisses Blaine softly before smiling wickedly as he replies; "Well, I mean… I would be wondering the same thing. You _did_ manage to snatch up the delicious "White Chocolate" all for yourself."

Blaine blushes slightly, bows his head and laughs. "You are ridiculous."

"And yet… you love me." Sam states simply as Blaine looks up into his green eyes.

"That I do."

"Good. 'Cause I sort of love you too."

Blaine smiles. "Sort of?"

"Well, gotta keep some mystery going after being married for so long." He wiggles his eyebrows at his husband as he tightens his hold on him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Blaine questions with a loving sigh.

"Love me, remember? In the good and the bad, sickness and health… it's a "till death do us part" kind of thing. Fact!" Sam winks at Blaine and proceeds to kiss him once more.

Once they break the kiss, Sam grabs Blaine's hand and starts pulling him up the stairs. "Come on, Ryan texted me while I was showering. He said that what he needed to tell us was so important that he wanted to do it face-to-face, so he's calling us on Skype. I have the laptop setup already."

Blaine lets himself practically be dragged upstairs to their room. Once there, he sees the laptop sitting on their desk in the corner and two chairs placed in front. They sit close together as they wait for the familiar sound of the incoming call.

Once they accept the call; they are greeted by the beautiful smiling face of their son, Ryan. They notice he's not alone; his boyfriend Chad is sitting next to him sporting a matching grin.

"Hi, Dad… Pops!" Ryan waves at the screen; happy to see his fathers after being away from home for so long.

"Hey, Ry! How's the tour going?" Blaine asks his son.

"Oh, it's been amazing, Pops! So much work, but it's so worth it!"

"We're so proud of you, Ry! We miss you!" Sam speaks; emotion evident in his voice.

The blond boy blushes slightly, but before he can speak Blaine says: "Oh, your sister says hi!"

Ryan rolls his eyes and smiles; "How _is_ the big Broadway star?"

Sam laughs and replies; "She's doing awesome."

Blaine adds; "You know your sister; I swear she gets more and more like your Aunt Rachel every day!"

Ryan laughs at this and nods. He suddenly looks at his boyfriend nervously as Chad gives him a small nudge with his elbow.

Blaine frowns and looks at Sam worriedly before turning back to look at the screen in front of him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… everything's perfect!"

It's Sam turn to speak; "So… what this big announcement you have for us?"

Ryan looks at his boyfriend lovingly, smiles and takes a deep breath. "Um, well… You know Chad and I have been dating since high school. And we really love each other. And… well, we've decided to take our relationship to the next level. Chad proposed, Dad! And I said yes! We're engaged! We're getting married!" Chad and Ryan laugh nervously as they wait for Sam and Blaine to react to the news.

The shock must have been evident in Sam and Blaine's faces because Ryan is suddenly pleading with them. "Please don't freak out! We really love each other and we know we're young, but please try to understand! You guys got married young also. Please, _please_… say you're happy for us." Tears form in his eyes as Chad holds his hand tightly and starts to speak.

"Sam. Blaine. I know this must be a shock, but you know how much I love Ryan. I promise you, we're not taking this decision lightly. We've really thought about this and truth be told… I just can't imagine the rest of my life without Ryan by my side."

Tears start to roll down Blaine's cheeks as he struggles to find the right words. Sam is silent; also trying to put his thoughts into a cohesive sentence.

Blaine is the first to speak; "I'm so happy for you, Ryan! And so proud! We're just shocked, that's all. But all we want is for you to be happy and loved. Right, Sam?"

Sam swallows hard; trying with all his might to keep his emotions at bay. "Yeah… yeah. I mean, you gotta understand. It's a bit of a shock. But I _am_ happy for you both! Oh, man… I'm just a bit speechless here."

Blaine laughs softly and reaches to hold Sam's hand in his. He turns to look at the image of his son and his boyfriend – his fiancé – and he can't help but see himself in their eyes; so young and so in love. He sighs and starts to speak once more. "Well, I guess this means we have a wedding to plan, huh?"

They all laugh openly at this; the tension from the announcement wearing off quite a bit.

"So, we're okay. Right? You're okay with us getting married?" Ryan questions; looking expectantly at his fathers.

"Yes, yes… we're okay! We're more than okay, we're grrreat!" Sam replies doing his best Tony the Tiger impression; causing the others to laugh out loud at his antics.

The two young men let out a sigh of relief and Ryan speaks again. "Dad, Pops… we gotta go. We have to get up early for some interviews and stuff. See you guys on Sunday, okay?"

"Yes, see you both on Sunday. We love you!" Blaine replies happily.

"Love you too! Bye!" The call is disconnected and both men are left in silence looking at the computer screen.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine asks his husband; who is way too silent.

"They're twenty years old, Blaine."

"I know. But we were twenty-three when we got married. Not much of a difference there."

"Yeah, but this is our son we're talking about. I mean… like… our careers had barely even started when we got married. We were able to settle into a routine before all the craziness began. He's already out there, touring and everything. How is he going to manage a career like that _and_ a marriage?" Sam asks; concern evident in his voice.

"We need to trust him enough to know this is what he really wants and that he'll be able to handle it, Sam." Blaine replies giving a small squeeze to Sam's hand. He sighs as he gets up from his chair and extends his hand to Sam. "Come on, let's get ready for bed."

Sam takes his husband's hand gratefully and proceeds to get the bed ready for them. Blaine goes into the bathroom, takes a quick shower and comes out wearing his blue pinstripe silk pajamas. He finds Sam already snuggled into bed waiting for him. He gets under the covers and as close to Sam as possible; their legs tangled, their faces practically touching and their breaths mingling in the air.

Sam frowns slightly as he states; "They love each other. This is the right thing for them. Right?"

Blaine smiles at his husband and gives him a small kiss on the nose. "Yes, they love each other; just like we do. There's nothing to worry about, Sam. They'll be just fine."

Sam nods. "Fine." He looks at Blaine and all the love he feels comes rushing through him.

"I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too, Sam. So very much!"

"We do have great life together, don't we?" Sam questions as he closes his eyes and breathes slowly.

Blaine nuzzles his husband's neck and sighs as he answers; "Yes. It's simply fabulous."


End file.
